The present disclosure relates to rules and apparatus for playing a combat board game including playing pieces and, more specifically, playing pieces where a portion of the playing pieces indicates something about game play. In addition, the present disclosure relates to rules and apparatus for playing a game including playing pieces where multiple playing pieces may be coupled together to form a single, larger, playing piece.
Examples of board games including playing pieces where a portion of the playing pieces indicates something about game play include the games Warlord Battle Titans© 1988, Games Workshop Ltd., Adeptus Titanicus© 1988, Games Workshop Ltd., and Dark World© 1992, Mattel, Inc.
Examples of patents disclosing playing pieces include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,762,269, 2,295,452, 4,083,564, 4,128,246, 4,192,512, 4,225,138, 4,498,674, 4,634,129 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0180150A1, and 2003/0071414A1, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety and for all purposes.